


Discowing take two

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: While Nottak was drawing a picture to the scene from "Discowing" a few different ideas came up. The picture turned out to be epic work and I decided it needs it’s own fic. So this was born. Blame her.





	Discowing take two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nottak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/gifts).



> While Nottak was drawing a picture to the scene from "Discowing" a few different ideas came up. The picture turned out to be epic work and I decided it needs it’s own fic. So this was born. Blame her.

Red Hood was a drug lord. Sure, he had his lackeys to do the work for him while he was busy dealing out his own brand of justice on Gotham streets, but there were times when Jason had to take care of things in person. And during those times some accidents happened.

His helmet had to be cracked in the earlier scuffle, Red Hood decided as he stopped walking to let the dizzy spell pass. Usually it wouldn’t be much of a problem, but tonight his supplier decided to cross the Red Hood and during the fight a drug was released into air. Everybody made out okay, if a little beaten up. But apparently the cracked helmet wasn’t as proficient in filtering foreign substances as usual.

Jason shook his head and regretted it immediately. He leaned on the lamppost to ground himself until the world stopped spinning. A flash of gold and green out of the corner of his eye got his attention and despite how lousy he felt, he turned to investigate.

He was met with the sight of his younger self in Robin costume arguing with Nightwing. Oh God. Jason forgot, that Dick used to wear this bright blue atrocity.

The weirdness of seeing the younger version of himself and Dick was stowed away to think about later while Red Hood focused on what they were saying.

As usual, back in those times, Nightwing stuck his nose where it didn’t belong and treated Jason like he was some incompetent kid.

Well, not anymore. Red Hood made his presence known and for some reason Nightwing attacked. Jason had him tied to the lamppost and Robin hanging from it under two minutes. He admired his handiwork, preening at having bested the mighty Nightwing. It didn’t matter that this Nightwing was younger and less experienced than his Dick. It still totally counted!

“Hood?” ah, speak of the devil.

Nightwing dropped down on the sidewalk, looking concerned. That lasted all of a second, as he listed sideways as he straightened.

Jason narrowed his eyes at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Better be safe than have the Bat hounding him because he let his Golden Boy walk around injured.

“I’m fine,” Nightwing waved him off, tilting his head curiously. “I saw your drug trade going south and wanted to give you a hand, but you took care of it just fine on your own. I just dropped by to say hi. What are you doing?”

Ah, Jason nodded to himself. If Dick was anywhere near the warehouse, then he might be affected by the drug. He’ll be dragging the Golden Boy to his nearest safe house to sleep it off as soon as he took care of their younger versions.

“Look what I found,” Red Hood leaned his forearm against the lamppost Nightwing was tied to, puffing out with pride. He could practically feel his helmet forming a smile to match the one on his lips.

“Huh?” Dick squinted at him in confusion.

Red Hood sighed.

“Your Discowing self and mini-Robin-me?” he prompted.

“Oh!” Dick’s eyes widened. “ _Oh_!” He squealed happily. “He’s so tiny!” Dick took a few unsteady steps forward and squeezed Robin’s cheeks. “You’re adorable,” he decided. “And your wings are all soft and fluffy. You are literally Little Wing!”

Jason frowned. Wings? Huh. Now that Jason looked closer, indeed his younger version had white wings on his back and an aureole over his head. What the hell? How Red Hood missed them before? Whatever. He’ll let Dick have his cuddles and then they’re going home.

A random thug was walking home from his job well done. Up ahead, on the sidewalk he spotted Red Hood and Nightwing. He stopped, cursing his luck. He just wanted to go home and detour would cost him at least fifteen minutes at best and his life at worst. Deciding to power through he pushed his baseball cap lower over his eyes and pulled up the hoodie over his head, unknowingly making himself a walking thug cliche. He walked steadily forward, mentally reassuring himself that the two vigilantes had no business to bother him. He almost succeeded walking past them, nor Nightwing or Red Hood paid him any attention, but the curiosity got the better on him and he looked over at the two.

Red Hood was leaning on the lamppost, looking at Nightwing smugly. Nightwing was hugging air, talking and gushing over nothing.

The thug quickened his pace. Better hurry up before he catches the crazy bug as well.

 


End file.
